Nozomu Nanashima
Nozomu Nanashima (七島 希 Nanashima Nozomu), often nicknamed as "Nana", is a second-year high school student and one of the four boys who is trying to gain Kae Serinuma's affection, and the older brother of Kirari Nanashima, whom he adores and takes care of. Appearance Nanashima has tousled blond hair, pale-amber eyes and a slightly muscular physique. He typically dresses in a plain white shirt, with sleeves rolled to his forearms, a red tie, and brown slacks. One of his most notable features is that he looks extremely similar to "Shion", a bad-boy character from a fictional anime called "Mirage Saga". Personality Nana is a fun-loving and lackadaisical guy who is easy to get along with and he is well-liked by pretty much his entire class where he is also considered one of the most popular people in school, especially when paired with Yūsuke Igarashi (Nana's best friend). Nana has a playful attitude and likes to roughhouse. He also tends to have no tact when speaking, and has been rude on more than one occasion without realizing it. Igarashi is usually the one to scold him when Nana goes too far, and Nana often relies on Igarashi to be the "nice guy" to his "bad boy." Nana is also combative, and the most outspoken when he has a problem with something. For example, when Kae Serinuma thinks she can master soccer in a few measly days, Nana scolds her, saying that it is not as easy as she thinks; he later even tells Igarashi that he was pulling out from the competition. Nana is, arguably, the most superficial out of the group, as during the time when Kae returns to being chubby, he is the most desperate to help her exercise so that she can lose weight. Later he realizes that he has got true feelings for her and doesn't wants to give up on her and spending more time with Kae makes him deeply in love with her and protects Kae whoever tries to hurt or harass her. He is a loving brother he cares for his sister and plays with her and dances with her when her favorite show in on TV. Relationships Kae Serinuma Like Yūsuke Igarashi (Nana's best friend), Nana only saw Kae as a classmate. He wasn't above tease her about her appearance, although he does this playfully without any ill intentions. However, after Kae appear with her new appearance, Nanashima was immediately smitten by her. Although he tried to tease her again, he wasn't able to upon seen her crying face which causes him to blush. Due to his immediate crush, Nanashima always tried to spend time with her. He does struggled with the fact that Kae sometime see him as Shion, a "bad boy" character type from the popular anime series "Mirage Saga". Not only does he share a striking resemblance to the character; Kae see Nanashima as Shion himself much to Nanashima's dismay. However, it was revealed that he only like her for her looks which is not true. Later on in the story, it is also revealed that he often dreams about Serinuma Kae. But it all changed he says to himself he doesn't want to give up on her and begin to have true feelings for her. In episode 8 when he was down with a fever, he unconsciously jumped on top of her and kissed her in his sleep. Yūsuke Igarashi Nanashima and Igarashi became best friends during middle school. The two of them met while competing for a spot on the school soccer team. Nanashima and Igarashi always compete against one another to see who is the best athlete. However, Nanashima developed an inferiority complex toward Igarashi as the tryouts continue. He realized that no matter what he do, Igarashi is a better athlete than Nanashima. Although Nanashima lost his chance to join the soccer team, due to an accident the day before the final tryouts, he still held his inferiority complex toward Igarashi. Despite this, Nanashima and Igarashi continued to be close friends. However, the two of them reignited their competing attitude toward one another when both of them fall in love with Kae after her weight loss. Unfortunately, Kae with her BL mind see them as a couple whenever they interact with each other much to their dismay. Trivia * The name Nozomu 'means "hope, wish, desire" (希). * Nozomu's surname '''Nanashima '''means "seven" (七) ('nana) "island" (島) (shima). ** The name is written with the kanji for "7", which is why Kae Serinuma's ship name for both him and Igarashi is 7 5. * Nanashima bears a striking resemblance to Kae's favorite anime character, Shion from Mirage Saga. * In middle school, Nana lost against Yūsuke Igarashi in soccer. Since then, Nana stopped playing soccer, although he remained athletic. *Nana is the second person to kiss Kae when he had a fever. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Main Character